Arata Minami
Minami Arata, a second-year Kuoh Academy student and who is known throughout as the "Berserker of Kuoh" is a seventeen-year-old boy who began to summon a Devil one year prior to the start of "Stardust". He is the captain to the Boxing Club in Kuoh and though most of the members are female, the ones that had joined in hopes of romancing him had already been driven off due to the amount of harsh exercise they were treated to, leaving behind a few boys and a handful of girls that actually wanted to participate in the sport they had joined. Before Arata had received a flyer to "receive his wishes granted", he spent his days lazily and pragmatically. He trained his body, sharpened his wit, and believed that he didn't need to do much else besides that. However, once he had summoned a Devil, his ideals and beliefs had flipped upside down and color returned to his monotonous life. Arata is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Stardust. Appearance Arata is considered a rather good looking boy with sharp red eyes and nice, soft black hair that is a bit disheveled at the sides, top, and back with the bangs falling down to his eyes, though he usually uses a black headband to keep the hair out of his eyes, which, after combing the hair, presents it as slicked back, even though the sides and back still stand up slightly. He has a fair complexion and his height is around one-hundred seventy centimeters. During a boxing match, Arata keeps his hair down, due to him using it as a sort-of "intimidation" method. During school, Arata wears the standard uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white dress shirt and black dress pants, with red sneakers with white on the sides. In a more casual setting, he dons a sleeveless black shirt under a red jacket that has white sleeves and a white collar that is usually let up, faded blue jeans, and the same shoes as from school. When Arata is in the ring, he has on red boxing gloves and white boxing pants. When at school, he has on a white shirt for the club activities, but when he is sparring with Koneko, he foregoes the shirt. Personality Arata is headstrong and a rather blunt individual. He looks at things as how they are and he says what is on his mind; he doesn't like it when people betray him and his expectations, but he can ignore it depending on their actions, even if he considers their relationship damaged. He isn't very private about his own life, but he doesn't like to mention certain parts of his past. Arata is usually a quiet teenager, opting to think or read, but when around friends (Koneko and Yuuto) he can be more chatty than usual, though not by much. He also quite enjoys playing video games (action) when he is not training and he loves to crush others in Super Smash Bros. such as Koneko when he taught her how to play. At first, he didn't quite believe in the Supernatural, but after becoming bored and curious, he summoned a Devil through the use of a flyer he had been given that had stated that he would "get his wish granted". Afterward, he became an obstinate believer of Supernatural Phenomenon, now knowing that Devils, Angels, Vampires, and other such monstrosities exist in the world. As a result, he became a bit more cautious and is always looking around for anything that is out of order. This paranoia also led him to logically discover that Shitori Souna, the Student Council President at Kuoh Academy, was also a Devil through her contact with Rias Gremory - and looking at her name, he also figured out that it might be an alias as when he had pointed it out to her, much to her own surprise. He used Rias' last name as a base - that of Gremory. From there, he concluded (without being told about it) that the last names of the High-standing members of the Devil society came from the demons listed in the Ars Goetia. As such, by looking at "Souna"'s last name, "Shitori" he simply traced the names in the Ars Goetia and figured out that she must be "Souna Sitri", however, since the name still felt off, he looked at the first name and after some time, took out the 'u' making it Sona Sitri, which to him, felt more comfortable and natural. This shows his level of intelligence shouldn't be underestimated, as Sona also notes that his grades are among the highest in his year for a reason. People usually see him as a very rough person and only look at him from his outside actions, such as when he beats up delinquents, thus, calling him a delinquent too, which is where he gained his main nickname "Berserker of Kuoh". However, his actions around Toujou Koneko, while at first drove those who saw the two together insane in either jealousy or anger, quickly began to "sense" a type of "big brother" aura around him, which later earned him his second nickname during his second-year at Kuoh Academy. History Born in Kyoto, Arata grew up there with his parents who ran a chain of confectionery stores. However, sometime before he moved to Kuoh to attend Kuoh Academy after it became co-ed, he stopped baking sweets due to a certain event. One year prior to the beginning of the series, Arata ended up receiving a flyer that would allow him to summon a Devil. After a few days of deliberating, he ended up utilizing it and he summoned Kiba Yuuto. After talking to him and learning of the Supernatural World, Yuuto ended up recommending him to summon Toujou Koneko, due to Arata's wish being to fight someone strong in boxing. Later, Arata would. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: As the captain of the Boxing Club in Kuoh Academy, Arata has built up a history of never losing a single match ever since he began his first year at the prestigious Academy; whether inside its walls or outside. He has built up his body to the peak human body limits, or as close to as he can get, thanks to his daily workout sessions and due to sparring with Toujou Koneko, the Rook of Rias Gremory. He has enough strength to allow him to go toe-to-toe against Supernatural entities, but only on the lower ends. When facing Koneko in the ring, she usually has to suppress her power, or she'll easily overwhelm her. However, with his Sacred Gear, this becomes another story, as once he's built up enough power, he can overwhelm stronger foes. Enhanced Speed: As a professional boxer, Arata knows that not everything hinges on how well he can hit; but on how well he can dodge his opponent's attacks. His speed is remarked to be quite exceptional, even by Kiba Yuuto, the Knight of Rias Gremory. Though he is much faster, Yuuto speculates that if Arata were to be reincarnated as a Knight, he might even become faster than Yuuto thanks to his Sacred Gear and intuition. Arata is able to duck and weave underneath and to the side of attacks, no matter the angle, with only a glance. His body has been ingrained with this dodging pattern, and while it may seem predictable, it is quite versatile as he can switch it up at a switch. High Durability: Though only a human, Arata has trained his body to withstand a high degree of punishment, giving himself resistant to pain, such as when he was able to escape from Dohnaseek with multiple injuries, all the while, ignoring the pain of his body and the stitch in his side as he ran away. As a boxer, he was forced to train his body to withstand the raw brunt of his opponent's fists, so that he can ascertain his victory in matches. If he were unable to take a punch or two, he would've made for a rather terrible boxer. After sparring with Koneko, he's picked up on being able to control where his body is hit so as to minimize the pain and injuries to the best of his capabilities. High Stamina: As a boxer, Arata has trained for days, weeks, months, and years in order to last through ten rounds of nonstop combat if need be. From punching his opponent in the ring to ducking and weaving underneath and to the sides of their strikes, and even to take several hits in return; Arata is able to push his body onward, even the through pain and being struck in order to grasp victory. High Intellect: Arata is no slouch when it comes to the power of the mind. His grades in his first year were among the highest and his grades so far in his second-year match that. This intellect was also what allowed him to figure out the real identity of Shitori Souna - Sona Sitri - merely due to a few details he picked up by himself, just through observation and from a little bit of research. *Arata is actually skilled at playing chess; however, he has only played a few matches before entering Kuoh. Expert Tactical Fighter: Arata is a powerful and experienced fighter, be it in the ring or outside of it. While in the ring, he is able to push Koneko around due to his experience within it, even though she possesses power far greater than him and outside of the ring, he is able to fight and defeat several delinquents, armed or not, in battle without a single scratch. He is a technical-type fighter, possessing speed, power, and skill, in order to maneuver around his foes and take them out with enough force, without wasting any energy or time. His capabilities extend to figuring out the abilities of his foes from mere glimpses of their powers and through logic. *'Intuition' - Arata has a powerful intuition that he picked up during his career of boxing, allowing him to react to attacks without much thought and react in the best way possible. He sees through feints, such as when Dohnaseek attempted to use a feint on him, but Arata ended up countering him instead. It's because of this intuition that Yuuto thinks that Arata would end up as a better Knight than him. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: A master of boxing, Arata is an incredibly skilled close-quarter-combat specialist who is most skilled at drawing his opponent forward and forcing them to overextend, such as when Arata drew Koneko forward when he skipped back and quickly countered, putting her on the defensive of an onslaught that ended up cracking her defense, even if she was holding back. His talents at close-quarter-combat would make him a perfect Rook. *'Out-boxer' - Arata's preferred style of boxing in the ring. An Out-boxer seeks to maintain a gap between their opponent and themselves and they fight with much faster, longer range punches. Known for being rather quick on their feet, which makes up for a lack of power, as they rely on weaker jabs and straights (as opposed to hooks and uppercuts), though some can be aggressive and effective punchers - this is the category Arata falls under. Though not quite a "boxer-puncher", Arata hangs out away from his opponent, seeking to draw them forward towards him so that he can counter any attack they throw his way, using distance to wear them down. Adding on his physical strength, which is higher than the average human, he's a dangerous out-boxer that spins a web around his opponent, watching how they move and fight and taking advantage of any flaws in their body movement to dish out punishment. *'Switch-hitter' - Arata's fighting style generally revolves around switching between the orthodox-styled stance and the southpaw stance, meaning, he goes from right-handed to a left-handed stance on purpose in order to confuse opponents in a fight. Arata has trained himself for nearly seven years and in that time he practically became an ambidextrous boxer. 'Talents' *'Cooking': Arata has been taught how to cook, with his specialties lying in candy and sweets; cookies, cakes, cupcakes, muffins, etc. *'Boxing': Arata is a talented boxer and if he had never gotten too involved in the Supernatural, he might've gone on to become a champion. *'Thinking': Arata is a deep thinker; meaning, instead of "hitting the ground running" Arata takes things a bit slower, instead, taking time to mull things over to the best of his ability to come up with a reasonable answer to his question. His skill in this makes him a perfect chess player. 'Weaknesses' *'Himself': Arata is a normal human. Because of this fact, he can easily be killed by any powerful strike. *'Challenges': Because of Arata's boredom, he craves a good challenge. This is shown when, instead of immediately running away from Dohnaseek, he instead attacked him. This can lead to his undoing, as it nearly did when he fought the Fallen Angel. **It is to be noted, that Arata never even thought of running away until his arm had been dislocated at the shoulder moments later after being flung into the air and hitting the pavement below. *'Magic': Arata doesn't possess Magical abilities and he also doesn't have long-range attacks, thus, Magic is highly effective towards him when used at a distance as he cannot easily counter them. *'Unpredictability': Because Arata usually thinks everything through, when something changes suddenly, he becomes surprised and is forced to restart his planning. This can allow him to be easily targeted due to the momentary surprise that leads him wide open. Equipment 'Star Breaker' A Dragon-type Mid-tier State Change Sacred Gear alternatively called the "Heart of the Dragon". It possesses the ability to charge the wielder with every successful punch to a living organism by five percent of their base power (example; if their base is 100 then it would add 5 with each punch). It also possesses the ability to "break" through defenses, such as the enhanced body of Devils, allowing their enhanced durability to be momentarily ignorable, armor such as iron, steel, or magically enhanced will be broken through more easily, and barriers will crack and break with a single punch or two. [Star Breaker] appears on the user's arms, being that of red gauntlets covering the hands to the elbows, with black globes covering the hands. The body of the Sacred Gear is sleek and metallic-like as if it was made from metal, with a rectangular surface being held across both of the arms which holds a small white display that has black lining the edge of the interface, with white running off of it. On the face of the display, automatically resides a percentage - [0%] - which is black with a gold edge. 'Weaknesses' *'Damage': Upon being damaged, Arata will automatically lose ten percent from his Sacred Gear and he will also gain a small amount of fatigue to make up for the lost energy. *'Power': If Arata goes too far over his limit, his life energy will be exchanged for the increased amount of power and he will physically injure himself with each attack he makes (with a single punch, his veins might burst and his skin might bleed, bones would fracture and tendons would tear, for example). He will also feel more pain when injured; a small cut will feel as if he had a limb cut off. *'Unliving Organisms': Arata will not gain power by punching inanimate objects, or even beings such as "golems" as they are not technically alive. Trivia *Arata's physical appearance is based on Red from Pokemon. **his name "Minami Arata" means "New or Fresh South". *In the cover picture of "Stardust", it pictures Arata; however, it shows Arata wearing a hat and gloves. Arata actually doesn't wear those gloves and hat in the series. *Arata has been boxing for about seven years. *If Arata were to be reincarnated as a Devil, he would be a Rook (or Knight). *As commented by Koneko, Arata has the "mark of a Youkai" on him. **However, she does not know which Youkai did this. *Arata's theme is "Rise" by "State of Mind". **Arata's battle theme is "Battle of Providence" which appeared in "Bravely Second: End Layer". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Stardust